The Temptation of Fire and Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, Stefan Salvatore became a victim of prophesy, and it left his body and soul scarred forever. Now another prophesy is awakening an the only one who can help is the one who he sacrificed his heart for. (Second addition to the Mystic Falls Mythology) Hephaestus/Aphrodite with a Stebekah twist.
1. Prologue: Prophesy

**Finally, I get the sequel of The Kidnapping of Light up and going! I'm so thrilled! You don't have to read the first story if you don't want too, it's just an option.**

**At the end, is an important author's note, please read!**

**And Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

Back when time first began, two prophesies were set down by the three known as the Bennetts. One spoke of the light, which would temper the darkness and defeat the one of old.* The other spoke of a man of fire, scarred in more ways than one, who will face the one he replaced and only love will be his salvation.

Now not much is known of how prophesies are foretold, all is known, is the Bennetts control prophesies, or at least the distribution of prophesies. The only ones to know the true function of prophesies is the Oracle of Mystic Falls and the God of Prophesy, but that is a story for another time.

This story begins with the unveiling of the second prophesy. Now, some opposed this prophesy, well, only one did.

His name was unthinkable, and should not have been said in company: Silas.

The moment the Bennetts revealed the prophesy, Silas struck outward. For over hundreds of years, he had been the God of Fire, controlling much of Mystic Falls, only to share power with the Mikaelsons, who feared and loathed him. The youngest Mikaelsons, the children, were only told stories of the dark man, who rivaled Mikael's power, and, of course their own. The only thing that gave them hope was prophesy.

And all waited for the day the prophesy would come true.

And that day was filled with joy and sadness for the gods of Mystic Falls and for the people.

**~XXX~**

The Bennetts stood around a furnace at the center of the room, and stretched their arms outward to form a circle with their bodies. Their brown eyes were closed and their mouths moved in unison.

The fire sparked and crackled and the heat filled the room. As the fire blazed hotter and brighter, it began to form into an image, and not just any image, a face that all feared to see.

The eldest of the Bennetts opened her eyes, and gazed at the image. The face in the fire gazed back, and the eyes were cold despite being made of fire.

"Why have you summoned me?!" He demanded, coldly.

Ayanna stepped forward. "She is due, and the prophesy will begin." She stated, firmly.

"How dare you?!" He shouted, as the fire blazed hotter with his anger.

"You knew this day would come, when the woman conceived." She began, glaring into the fire. "One of her sons will be your replacement, and your reign will end." Ayanna stated, firmly.

He roared, causing the Bennetts to step back. "I will NOT relinquish my duties." He roared, harshly.

"You have no choice, Silas!" Ayanna shouted, straightening her back. "It is your end, and you must abide by the law."

"What law is prophesy?" He demanded, roughly.

"It's what we say, Silas. We were created by time and we tell prophesy and when they shall be fulfilled." She responded, strongly.

"You are nothing, but women, who try to control others' lives." He began, strongly. "You think you are above everyone and everything." He added, glaring at them through the fire.

"The balance must be kept, and you are destroying it." Ayanna remarked, taking one step closer with a hard set on her features.

"I am not finished with you, Bennett! Just you wait!" He shouted, the fire raging hotter than ever before disappearing.

"When is the birth?" Sheila asked, after a moment.

Ayanna inhaled sharply. "Now."

**~XXX~**

A scream filled a small shack on the edge of the woods in Mystic Falls. A young woman with sweat matted black hair and sea green eyes clutched the sheets beside her. She sat up and groaned as each push brought pain into her body.

"Calypso, you need to push." Esther replied, sitting in front of the woman's legs.

Calypso nodded, and pushed, throwing her head back with a loud scream.

"I can see the head!" Esther remarked with a smile.

Calypso smiled, and let out a small laugh, before letting out another groan.

"One more push."

Calypso inhaled sharply and released a pant as she pushed. She let out a scream as the child landed in the arms of her friend.

Esther smiled. "It's a boy." She replied, wrapping the small, crying infant in a small blanket, and severed the cord.

Calypso smiled and sat up. "Let me see him." She whispered, reaching for her son.

Esther passed the child to her friend, and smiled at the connection between mother and son. "What's his name?"

Calypso smiled. "His name is Damon, for he will tame the seas." She replied, tenderly, brushing his face with her fingers.

Esther smiled. "A good strong name."

Calypso nodded, and played with Damon's fingers. She tensed and quickly glanced at Esther. "The other one." She whispered, sitting up.

Esther nodded, and quickly grabbed Damon and placed him in his crib.

A loud crash was heard in the front room, and Esther glanced towards the doorway.

"Esther, what is it?" Calypso cried, as another contraction hit her.

"Someone's here." Esther whispered, glancing at her friend.

"Silas." Calypso whispered, in fear, her face drained of color. "Take Damon and go." She stated, trying to stand.

Esther shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, not like this." She stated, stepping towards her friend.

"Go, Esther!" Calypso cried, pushing her away with what little strength she had left. "Protect my son!" She cried, glancing at Damon in the crib.

Esther opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She knew her friend was speaking the truth, but she hated leaving her. Turning quickly, she gathered Damon in her arms, and disappeared just as the door to the room crashed to the floor. Calypso clutched her stomach as a tall cloaked figure entered the room.

"Where is the other?" Silas demanded, looking around.

Calypso straightened, as far as she could. "Dead."

Silas sneered. "Forgive me, Calypso, but I don't believe you." He replied, stepping closer to look at her.

"Believe what you want, but you will never find him or take this one." She stated, clutching her stomach as another contraction hit her.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "I have no intention of taking your child. No, on the contrary, I'm here to kill him, with that which he would have controlled: fire!" He shouted in satisfaction, as he stretched out his hand, and fire blazed in the room.

Calypso glared at him. "You can't kill an innocent child!" She screamed, clutching her stomach.

He scoffed. "Watch me." He replied, stepping back from her. "You shall burn from the inside out, and your child will burn in your womb." He continued, watching her eyes widen. "You will die together, and I will find the other, Calypso, and I will him that I promise you. With both your sons dead, no one will take my powers away." He added, turning on his heel, and disappeared in the flames.

Calypso coughed as the fire began to pick up around her, and she covered her mouth with her left hand. She placed her right over her stomach, and groaned as the child moved within her. She moved around the room, trying to find a weakness within the flames. The child moved once more, and she moaned. "Be still, little one." She whispered, coughing through the smoke.

She lifted her right hand, and water from her fingers sprouted out to dose the fire, making way for her to escape. She moved only a little at a time for the contractions were hitting her worse, and smoke was resting in her lungs.

"We have to make it outside." She cried, moving a few more feet. She felt the embers from the fire grow within her, and she shook her head. Silas would not win.

She made it to the door, and used her remaining strength to push it open. She only made it a few feet when she fell to her knees. Her baby was coming, and she didn't think she had enough strength to deliver her child.

She moaned, and coughed as she stared up at the blue sky. Her child had to be born. He had to be.

"The baby must be taken out, Calypso."

She lowered her gaze, and nodded at the three women standing before her with concern on their faces. "Do it, Ayanna." She whispered, sadly. "Quickly."

"Lie down, Calypso." Ayanna instructed, and the two others proceeded to help her down on the ground.

Calypso moaned as Ayanna began to move over her stomach with a small dagger. She let the tears fall down her face as her child was cut from her womb, and the cry from the newborn was heard.

Ayanna sighed, closing Calypso's stomach, as Sheila handed the little infant to his mother. Calypso smiled at her newborn son, and touched his burned face down his left side, where Silas' damage had been done.

"He's perfect." She whispered, softly, gazing at her son.

"What have you named him?" Emily asked, softly, knowing the woman's end was coming.

Calypso gasped as the fire within her burned. "Stefan, for he will one day rule over fire." She whispered, proudly, yet faintly. "Never let him forget." She added, softly.

"We won't." Sheila promised, watching the young mother kiss her son's forehead gently before giving out one final sigh.

Ayanna closed her eyes, and took the small child from his now dead mother. The three women watched as Calypso's body began to burn, until it was nothing more than ashes.

They bowed their head, and said a solemn prayer to the Lord of the Underworld to bless the young woman in the afterlife.

A light flashed, and they gaze up to see Esther with a worried look on her face.

"Calypso…" She began, looking at the pile of ashes, and then at the house. "Oh, no." She cried, closing her eyes.

Ayanna and the others approached the Queen, and held out Stefan. "She named him Stefan." Ayanna whispered, handing Esther the child.

Esther closed her eyes once more, and the tears fell from them. "She died saving him." She whispered, knowing the truth.

The three nodded.

Esther shook her head. "That man will pay for what he has done." She vowed, touching the babe's face.

Sheila nodded, and stepped forward. "The child will be the one to take revenge on his mother, but he will need help when the time comes." She replied, softly.

Esther tilted her head. "What help?"

The three smiled in unison, and opened their mouths. "Love."

**~XXX~**

Years later, as little Stefan reached the age of eighteen, Silas' reign came to an end.

The Bennetts, in a secret ceremony, transferred the powers and the realm of Silas to Stefan. Though Stefan knew of the prophesy, he loathed it. To Stefan, the prophesy killed his mother, and though he and his brother knew that Silas killed her, he knew that it was the prophesy which started it all.

As Stefan took up Silas' mantle, Silas began to drift into darkness. It was not oblivion, as some would call it, but it was a place for him to sit and wait for the opportunity to reclaim what was his. For he knew of the rest of the prophesy, and he would do whatever it took to deny the one who took his power the satisfaction of love.

And to Stefan, it seemed impossible. For who would ever love a man, disfigured by fire, and lived alone.

Who would?

* * *

* This prophesy was explained in the first story, Kidnapping of Light, a story about Hades and Persephone with a Klaus and Caroline twist. Again, you don't have to read!

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Okay, when I started planning this story out, I realized that Klaus and Caroline's story needed to be wrapped up. If you remember from the previous story, they were to have a little babe. So, I've decided to upload their story as a short piece with only five chapters or one long one-shot. I haven't decided which, as of yet. I hope you approve. I'll let you know when it will be up, so don't worry.**

**Also, for those reading my other stories, I will be updating most of them this weekend, and wrapping up at least one. I plan on updating every story every week or weekend, since college has been taking up most of my time, writing will take a little longer than usual. I hope you will be patient with me. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Beast and Beauty

**Okay, I will say this. I do not like this chapter, but it is what it is. I hoped to come out with something better, but... Anyway, I hope you approve and enjoy.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The sound of metal on metal filled the small room as each pound Stefan made echoed through the room. He lifted the hammer high into the air, and brought it down to the metal anvil where the shaped metal sat.

He grunted, and lifted his right forearm over his face to wipe the sweat from his brow. He dropped the hammer on the table beside him, and shifted around, towards the barrel of water in the center of the room.

"You know you should get out of this furnace, bro."

Stefan shook his head with a smile, and turned to see his brother appear next to a chair in front of the barrel. Damon smirked, and moved his trident to rest it against the chair, as he approached his brother. Dressed in a dark blue vest shirt and dark blue leather pants, he looked actually nothing like the God of the Seas and Wine, but appearances were deceiving.

"Why should I leave, Damon?" Stefan asked, lifting a ladle of water to his lips. "I have everything I need, and you only come to see me when it's convenient." He stated, scooping more water up.

Damon shook his head. "Now, you know I love you, baby brother, but this place is not good for you. You should get out find yourself a woman, get laid." He stated, watching his brother shake his head.

Stefan dropped the ladle in the barrel, and glared at his brother. "Like you do?" He asked, turning around and headed towards the anvil.

Damon rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "You can't keep hiding down here, Stefan." He stated, with concern.

Stefan lifted the hammer, only to drop it to his side. "I don't hide, Damon." He whispered, turning to his brother.

Damon sighed, and placed his hand on the anvil in front of Stefan. "Yes, you do." He stated, firmly. "Look, I know how conscious you are about your scars, but there is nothing wrong with them." He replied, looking at his brother carefully.

Stefan shook his head, and dropped the hammer on the anvil before turning away from his brother. "There is something wrong with them, Damon." He stated, moving to sit in his iron throne. His tan clothe sleeveless shirt sticking to his skin and his dark brown leather pants clinging to him like paint on a canvass. "I look at my reflection every day, and I see the result of our mother's death." He stated, angrily, groaning as he lifting his left arm.

Damon shook his head. "Mother gave her life to save us, Stefan, and you staying down here and brooding is not going to change that." He stated, straightening his back.

Stefan scoffed and shook his head. "Why are you really here, Damon?" He asked, turning his head away.

"The Christening of Klaus and Caroline's child is tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you are going." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Stefan sighed, and closed his eyes. He hated social gatherings, but Klaus was his friend, and so was Caroline. He owed it to them to attend. "You're going to make me attend aren't you?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Damon smirked, and nodded. "Klaus asked for you to attend, little brother, and for him to ask for anything…" He trailed off with a shrug.

Stefan nodded and smiled. Klaus never did ask for anything, in fact, the other gods feared him just because of his temper, and then he met Caroline. Stefan felt his heart ache. The most feared god in Mystic Falls found love, and it changed him. He still had a temper, but it was tempered with the love of the Goddess of Spring.

Damon sighed. "Rebekah will be there." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Stefan snapped out of his thoughts, and frowned. "Why should I care?" He asked, standing up, and moving to leave the room.

"Come on, Stefan." Damon called out with a slight fake whine in his voice. "You can't hide your feelings from me. I'm your brother!" He shouted, watching Stefan halt in the doorway.

Stefan slowly turned around. "Whatever my feelings for her, Damon, she will never share them." He whispered, coldly.

Damon's brow furrowed. "Why because you're scared?" He asked, throwing his arms outward.

Stefan shook his head. "No, because I'm a monster." He whispered, turning around and leaving his brother alone in the armory.

Damon shook his head. "No, you're not, Stefan, and she knows it." He whispered, stretching his arm out, allowing his trident to fly to him.

He shook his head and disappeared from the room. "You'll see." He added before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Stefan unlocked the door to his gallery, and entered the room quickly before locking the door behind him. He flicked his wrist, and waited until the fire spread around the room in the oil trenches lining the walls, giving light to a room that was dark.

He sighed as he approached the middle sculpture. It was his masterpiece, and yet it stayed hidden. He couldn't allow anyone to see this work, not even his brother.

Lifting his right hand, he touched the iron sculpture and caressed the face of the image with delicate fingers.

He dropped his hand, and sighed. "It's hopeless." He whispered, shaking his head and turning away from the statue, before leaving the room as quickly as he could.

**~XXX~**

Rebekah sighed as she placed a rose in her blonde hair, which was braided to perfection, leaving some strands hanging down untouched.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. It was no use. She was never going to accomplish what she wished to.

"You look beautiful, my dear."

She opened her eyes, and turned to her mother, who was dressed in her traditional robes. "Thank you, mother."

Esther smiled, and entered the room. "Dear, you have been remained in this room for a few weeks, ever since Caroline gave birth, now talk to me." She whispered, grasping her daughter's hands in hers.

Rebekah sighed, and pulled her hands from her mother's before moving to her bed. "Would you mind terribly if I missed the Christening?" She asked, sadly.

Esther gazed at her curiously. "I thought you loved your little niece." She replied, sitting next to her daughter.

Rebekah nodded. "I do, mother, and I love Caroline and Nik, but…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Esther smiled. "You don't know if he will be there." She concluded, watching Rebekah's eyes widened. "Yes, I know of your feelings for him, and no, I don't object to them. He is a fine man, my dear." She replied, with a smile.

Rebekah blushed and dipped her head. "Every time I try to talk to him, he always turns away, mother, and it hurts. I'm tired of the pain, mother." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Esther shook her head, and stroked her daughter face, wiping the tears away. "He's afraid, my dear."

Rebekah shook her head. "But he doesn't need to be!" She shouted, standing up. "He's the most caring, handsome man I know, and I care very deeply for him!" She added, fury flashing in her blue eyes.

Esther nodded. "Then show him, Rebekah." She replied, standing up. "Show him that you do care, don't give up on him." She stated, touching her daughter's chin lightly.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. She gave a slight nod before smiling weakly. "I'll try." She whispered, turning to leave the room.

Esther sighed as the door closed behind her daughter.

"The time is coming, Esther."

Esther sighed, and nodded before turning to Ayanna, who was standing on the small balcony of Rebekah's room. "Will they be ready?" She asked, worriedly.

Ayanna sighed. "They will have to be." She answered, grimly.

Esther frowned. "I thought all of this was over when Niklaus and Caroline defeated Mikael." She whispered, stepping out onto the balcony.

Ayanna sighed. "Mikael was just the first, Esther. There are many others who will take his place as a threat to this family." She stated, sternly.

Esther sighed, as she gripped the railing. "How many more?" She asked, in a distant tone.

Ayanna shook her head. "We do not know, but the one coming is the one who Stefan will have to face, and he cannot do it alone."

"I know." Esther whispered, as she nodded. "How long do we have?" She asked after a moment.

Ayanna sighed. "A month or a week, we do not know, our sight is being blocked by something we do not understand." She replied with slight worry.

Esther turned to face the Bennett. "That has never happened before." She whispered, watching Ayanna shake her head.

"No, it hasn't." She returned, gravelly.

Esther sighed and closed her eyes. "Silas."

Ayanna nodded. "We believe so, which is why we must hurry, with our sight blocked, we do not know how long we have, and Stefan still does not listen to us." She replied, sadly.

Esther shook her head. "We can only hope he will before the time comes." She whispered, glancing out into the clouds towards the Earth below.

Ayanna sighed. "He will listen when love is threatened." She replied, in a distant tone.

Esther sighed with sorrow lining her features. "If it must be." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"It will be." Ayanna finished, touching Esther's arm lightly. "Have faith, my Queen." She whispered, with a tender smile. "That is the only thing to keep during this time." She stated, stepping back and disappearing.

Esther sighed, and bowed her head. "I have faith, but which faith do I have?" She asked herself. "Good or Bad?"

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**As you may have guessed, this is after the birth of Klaus and Caroline's child. I'm in the process of finishing it up. I hope to have that ficlet up soon, so...**

**I know this chapter is a little blah, but I hope the next chapter will pick up and be much better, I ask that you continue your support! It means so much to this writer!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Lonely Love

**I had intended to have this up last night, but I was so exhausted that I didn't get a chance to finish it up.**

**I hope you enjoy, note that this is not a long chapter, but the others will start to get longer, hopefully.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WRITTEN WITHOUT IT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

All of the gods were gathered in the Underworld throne room, awaiting the arrival of the Lord and Lady of the Underworld, and their new daughter.

Rebekah smiled as the doors opened, and stepped forward as her brother entered with his wife by his side, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms.

Klaus was dressed in dark leather pants with a dark tunic, tucked neatly in his pants. By his side, Caroline was dressed in a dark blue cap sleeved dress with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

Rebekah smiled brighter at the sight of her little niece, in a cream colored lace dress. Today was the day of the naming of the child, and she couldn't wait to hear the name. It had been kept a secret from everyone, except the Bennetts, but let's face it. Nothing ever went past the Bennetts.

She turned her head slightly, and caught sight of a man in the shadows. The light from the chandelier didn't need to illuminate his features for her to know who he was. She already knew. Stefan was here.

Turning her head back forward, she watched as Klaus helped Caroline up the small stairs, and she smiled. Her brother was showing tenderness towards someone. It was unusual to see, but for those who lived down in the underworld, it was common now.

Klaus turned to the crowd, and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, who was smiling at him brightly with love shining out of her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming to this special day. My wife and I truly appreciate it." He began, watching the rest of the crowd try to hide the shock on their faces. "As you know a few weeks ago, our daughter was born, and today is the day we let her name known." He continued, glancing down at his daughter. He motioned to his wife, and Caroline smiled.

"We have named her," She paused, and glanced at Rebekah in the crowd. "Lucinda."

Rebekah smiled, and nodded her head. It was a perfect name for her niece. She felt tears fill her eyes at the tenderness of the moment.

Klaus smiled and pulled Caroline tighter to his side, as he gazed down at his daughter, who was glancing up at him.

He lifted his head. "Thank you all once more, and we hope you will enjoy the festivities and food, and don't worry, the food is from above, not from down here." He replied, with a smile, causing the crowd to laugh in understanding.

The crowd began to disperse, to crowds, as Rebekah made her way to her brother and his family.

"Congratulations, Nik." She replied, wrapping her arms around her brother.

Klaus smiled and returned the gesture, shocking a few others who were not used to seeing this side of the most feared god of Mystic Falls.

Rebekah pulled back, and wrapped her arms around Caroline and her niece. "You too, Caroline." She whispered, lowering her gaze to her niece. "She's beautiful." She whispered, watching the little girl's face light up.

Klaus smiled with pride. "Just like her mother." He whispered, kissing his wife's head.

Rebekah felt a twinge in her chest. When she had first heard of her brother's interest in the Goddess of Spring, she had felt jealousy. Only because she was the Goddess of Love, and love should have come easy for her, but it hadn't.

She smiled faintly, and touched her niece's head lightly. "You will have so much love in your life." She whispered, kissing the baby's head.

Caroline smiled, and motioned to Rebekah. "Would you like to hold your niece?" She asked, handing her daughter to her sister-in-law.

Rebekah beamed, and took her niece in her arms. "Hello, little Lucinda." She whispered, rocking the baby in her arms.

Caroline looked up to her husband, and smiled as he watched his sister with a distant look on his face. "What's wrong, Niklaus?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at his wife, and sighed. "I was just thinking of how many times Rebekah has wished for love, and never received it." He whispered, sadly.

Caroline nodded. "She'll find somebody, Klaus." She remarked, leaning into his side.

Klaus sighed. True, if he could find somebody, there was hope for his sister. "Have I told you today, how ravishing you look?" He whispered, in his wife's ear.

Caroline shivered, and smiled brightly. "Yes, you have, but I don't mind hearing it again." She whispered, moving her eyes up to his.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face lightly with his right hand. "I love you." He whispered, watching her light brighten.

She lifted her left hand, and caressed is scruffy cheek. "And I love you." She whispered, lifting her face to his as he gently kissed her lips.

"You do realize that a lot of people are staring at you two." Rebekah remarked, holding her niece securely in her arms.

Klaus chuckled, and saw his wife's face blush lightly. "Well, then let them stare." He remarked, smiling.

Caroline nodded, and looked around them at a few of the guests just staring at them dumbfounded. "At least they know we are happy." She remarked, lightly.

Rebekah smiled, and looked down at her sleeping niece. "I think this little one is tired." She whispered, handing her to Caroline.

Caroline cooed at her daughter, and nodded in agreement. "Anna?" She called out, and a small petite brown haired girl appeared in the room. "Will you please take Lucinda, and put her in her crib? And let me know when she is ready for her feeding." She asked, with a kind smile.

Anna smiled and took the little baby in her arms. "At once, my lady." She remarked, walking out of the room.

Rebekah smiled faintly, and turned to leave the couple alone. "I better mingle with the other guests." She whispered, smiling at her brother. "I'm happy for you, Nik." She replied, hugging her brother once again.

Klaus nodded, and watched his sister disappear in a sea of people. If only she would find the kind of happiness she deserved.

**~XXX~**

Stefan watched from his corner, and sipped from his cup as the gods mingled with each other. He hated crowds. He hated coming out for festivities. Even though he owed it to Klaus and Caroline to be here, he hated it.

He placed the empty cup on the table, and started out the door.

"Stefan!"

He paused before he could make it to the door, and turned to see Caroline and Klaus heading towards him.

"Were you leaving before saying hello?" Caroline asked, hugging him quickly.

Stefan smiled. "I thought it was best to stay in the shadows." He remarked, referring to his scars.

Caroline scoffed. "Nonsense, you should have come to meet our daughter." She replied, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.

Stefan nodded. "I saw her from a distance." He remarked, smiling. "You two are very lucky to have such a light." He added, shaking Klaus' hand with his right hand.

Klaus nodded. "Thank you for coming, Stefan." He said, sincerely. "Without you, Lucinda would not have been born." He added, referring to the bidents Stefan had made when Mikael was loose, which had saved Caroline and Klaus' life.

Stefan nodded. "I'm glad I was of assistance." He whispered, backing up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do. I just came by to see your daughter, and to send my congratulations."

Caroline nodded. "You will come to visit soon, won't you?" She asked, knowing that Klaus considered him a friend, and confidant.

Stefan smiled and nodded. "I will."

Klaus smiled, and shook his head at his wife. "She's persistent isn't she?" He remarked, earning a glare from Caroline.

Stefan chuckled. "That she is, but you won't have her either way." He returned, lightly.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I wouldn't." He whispered, searching her eyes for a moment. "Well, thank you for coming, Stefan." He said, smiling.

Stefan nodded. "Anything for a friend, Klaus." He returned, bowing his head, and turned to leave.

Caroline sighed as he left the room. "He's such a lonely man." She replied, sadly.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, but he'll find love soon." He replied, secretly.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, is there something you are not telling me?" Caroline asked, reading her husband's tone and face.

Klaus smiled. "I'll tell you later, my love. Let's get back to our guests." He whispered, kissing her forehead before leading her back to the party.

**~XXX~**

Stefan walked out of the palace, and paused when he saw a woman standing on the banks of the River or the Water of the Dead. He noticed her blonde hair from a distance, and he felt his heart clench.

Knowing he shouldn't stop, he started passed her, only to have her turn to face him with a sorrow filled face.

"Stefan?"

He stopped with his back to her. "I was just heading back to my work, my lady." He replied, walking onward, down the path.

Rebekah sighed. "Will you ever turn and look at me?" She asked, sadly.

Stefan stopped, and turned slowly to look at the vision, who haunted his dreams. "I must return to my duties." He stated, firmly.

Rebekah sighed. "I think your duties can be put on hold for a little while longer, Stefan." She stated, turning to face the water. "Did you see the child?" She asked, absently.

Stefan took tentative steps forward. "I saw her from a distance." He replied, turning to the water.

"She's beautiful." Rebekah whispered, tears filling her eyes. "It makes you think, doesn't it?" She asked, glancing at Stefan.

Stefan furrowed his brow, and glanced at her. "About what, my lady?" He asked, tenderly.

Rebekah smiled faintly, and threw her head back. "About love." She replied, sternly.

Stefan nodded, and stared out into the water. "You have no worries on that, Rebekah." He whispered, absently.

Rebekah turned her head, and smiled. "That's the first time you've said my name in years." She replied, causing him to swallow hard. "But you're wrong." She began, her smile fading. "I do worry. Just because I'm the Goddess of Love, doesn't mean that love comes easy for me." She added, sadly, bowing her head.

Stefan studied her quietly, before swallowing and clearing his throat. "I should get back to my work." He whispered, bowing his head, and started down the path once more.

Rebekah shook her head, and lifted her head. The one person she thought would understand was walking away from her. She laughed sarcastically, and turned her head to watch his retreating back go further and further away.

Turning her gaze back to the water, she closed her eyes. "Oh, Stefan, why don't you love me?" She whispered, letting tears fall from her eyes.

Stefan sighed as he made it to the portal, and bowed his head. Turning his back, he looked at the blonde who was obviously in distress. No words could be said to express what he felt towards her, and to see her in such pain and misery was tearing his heart apart.

"Oh, Rebekah, if you would let me, I would love you." He whispered, before turning and disappearing in the portal.

Three figures appeared in the darkness, and all three carried long pained expressions.

"They are so close, and yet so far." Emily remarked, solemnly.

Ayanna shook her head. "They have a long ways to go yet, Emily." She whispered, bowing her head. "Unfortunately, their journey will have to be quick, for he is beginning to stir, and if he arrives without the love in place, then all will be lost." She replied, sadly.

Sheila turned her head. "What can we do?" She asked, worriedly.

Ayanna sighed. "If we leave them up to their fate, it would take forever for them to realize their love for one another, but…" She paused, a slow smile appearing on her face. "But if we enlist help, their love would grow quicker." She added, satisfactory.

Sheila and Emily glanced at each other before speaking. "Who would help?" Sheila asked, curiously.

Ayanna smiled, and turned her gaze to a dark haired man approaching the Goddess of Love. "He would."

**~X~**

Damon sighed as he approached Rebekah, and touched her back gently. "Rebekah." He whispered, watching her body shake with the sobs from her lips.

"Oh, Damon, what is wrong with me?" She asked, through her sobs.

Damon sighed, and turned her in his arms, and held her against him. "Nothing is wrong with you, Rebekah." He whispered, rubbing her back.

Rebekah clung to his shirt, and let the tears soak his chest. "I've tried talking to him. I've tried getting his attention, but he just ignores me, or does everything he can to get away from me." She cried, feeling her heart ache.

Damon sighed. "Stefan does notice you, Rebekah." He whispered, pulling her back to look into her eyes. "He loves you." He added, wiping her face with his fingers.

Rebekah closed her eyes. "He has a funny way of showing it." She stated, pulling away from him.

Damon sighed. "My brother firmly believes that no one will love him unless it's out of pity." He stated, jamming his hands into his leather pants.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's not out of pity that I love him." She remarked, turning her back to Damon.

Damon nodded. "I know that, Rebekah, but he doesn't." He remarked, stepping closer to her. "Why don't you tell him?" He asked, watching her shake her head.

"Because I fear rejection." She whispered, bowing her head.

Damon sighed. "Who in their right mind would reject you?" He asked, with a smirk.

Rebekah turned to look at him, and saw him wiggling his eyebrows. She let out a laugh, and nodded. "You truly believe he loves me." She replied, watching Damon nod.

"Yes," He stated, folding his arms over his chest. "I believe he does, mainly because he's been depressed ever since he met you, and to tell you the truth," He paused with a sigh. "He's boring." He added, rolling his eyes, and throwing his head back.

Rebekah smiled through her tears. "Well, how do I get him to realize that I love him truly?" She asked, watching Damon smirk.

"I have an idea, but you are going to hate it." He replied, getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" She asked, but Damon shook his head.

"Naw, I don't think I'll tell you. I think I'll let it be a surprise." He replied, nodding as he lifted a brow.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "The last time you surprised me, Kol almost killed you." She stated, watching him shrug his shoulders.

"Who knew that he would take offensive with a soldier from the war?" He asked, smiling.

"That soldier was Kol's lieutenant who had a destiny to fulfill, until you screwed it up." She stated, waving a finger at him.

Damon shrugged. "That destiny was fulfilled." He stated, smirking.

She shook her head. "I'm going home." She replied, moving past him.

Damon smiled as she walked quickly down the path, and then his smile faded. "Will you help?" He asked, turning to the Bennetts, who appeared beside him.

Ayanna nodded. "We will."

Damon nodded. "The things I do for my brother." He whispered, walking away from the Bennetts and into the castle.

"It has begun." They said in unison.

* * *

**Be kind!**

**I'm not too crazy about the Damon/Rebekah scene, but I wanted to show his soft side, mainly because he loves his brother, and wants him to be happy.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
